The present invention relates to the field of knowledge databases and, more particularly, to a system and methods for searching knowledge databases.
The World Wide Web (xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d) is an example of a global set of networked electronic resources which form one or more knowledge databases which have a common set of protocols to thereby allow users the ability to visually navigate through the database(s) using, for example, one of a plurality of computer interfaces which interface with or link to the networked electronic resources. Information in the WWW can be consistently named and accessed through one or more Universal Resource Locators (xe2x80x9cURLsxe2x80x9d). Each URL represents one logical grouping of information or data such as a Hyper-Text Markup Language (xe2x80x9cHTMLxe2x80x9d) page or an image. HTML pages positioned within HTML browsers provide a format which allows users to interactively browse or search through URLs.
The extremely large amount and volatile nature of information in the WWW can make it extremely difficult for even sophisticated users to find information in this environment Conventional search engine technologies used on the networked electronic resources to search one or more knowledge databases take the approach of keyword indexing the WWW content to allow users the ability to access URLs according to how many keywords match the words they enter. The limitations of this approach are numerous for anyone who has tried to search the WWW using any of the popular search engines. For example, using only a slight variation in the keyword selected by the user may prevent access to some or even a large amount of relevant information within the knowledge database(s) or WWW. Also, the keyword approach fails to provide user notification of changes or modifications to the WWW. Further, the keyword approach takes no account of other users accessing or trying to access related information.
Additionally, systems for extracting and analyzing information from collections of linked documents have also been developed. An example of such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,905 by Pirolli et al. ""905 titled xe2x80x9cSystem For Predicting Documents Relevant To Focus Documents By Spreading Activation Through Network Representations Of A Linked Collection Of Documents.xe2x80x9dThis system creates maps, topology, and text similarity from the collection of linked documents and predicts a relevant set of documents for a subset of linked documents by using one or more of the maps. Although predicting relevant documents may be somewhat helpful in increasing the speed of a search, such a system also fails to substantially increase access to other related information within the databases, fails to provide user notification of changes or modifications to the WWW, and fails to take account of other users accessing or trying to access related information.
Further, systems have been developed for ranking or enhancing the ranking of searches. Examples of such search rankings can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,732 by Kirsch titled xe2x80x9cDocument Retrieval Over Networks Wherein Ranking And Relevance Scores Are Computed,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,914 by Husick et al. titled xe2x80x9cMethod For Categorizing Documents Into Subjects Using Relevance Normalization For Documents Retrieved From An Information Retrieval System In Response To A Querry,xe2x80x9d U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,260 by Byrd, Jr. et al. titled xe2x80x9cInformation Retrieval System And Method For Displaying And Ordering Information Based On Query Element Contribution,xe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,278 by Kirsch et al. titled xe2x80x9cMethod For Automatically Selecting Collections To Search In Full Text Searches.xe2x80x9d Although these systems provide ranking to searches, such systems likewise fail to substantially increase access to other related information within the databases, fail to provide user notification of changes or modifications to the WWW, and fail to take account of other users accessing or trying to access related information.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for collaboratively searching knowledge databases such as provided by a global computer network and thereby substantially increase access to other related information with the knowledge databases. The present invention advantageously provides an apparatus and methods which use a combination of the knowledge databases and a plurality of users themselves to collectively search, browse, filter, index, and access information within one or more knowledge databases. The present invention additionally advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for collaboratively searching knowledge databases which overcome many of the obstacles or limitations of the keyword search approach such as providing notification to the users of changes or modifications to the knowledge database which impact searches by users. The present invention further advantageously provides an apparatus and methods for collaboratively searching knowledge databases which adds to or learns from other users conducting the same or related searches within the knowledge database.
For example, using the apparatus and methods of the present invention, information within the WWW or other knowledge database(s) is indexed browsed and searched by relevance to the topic by combining recommendations from previous or past searches from the same or different users that relate content with topics. Information requesters register browse categories and/or search criteria and receive notifications of content that meet their criteria. Information providers access the domain of requested criteria to submit appropriate content. Also, requesters may associate a set of additional credits or points with requests (which providers collect) to increase the chance of their request being fulfilled. Additional informational or advertising content in the form of text, images, audio, video, or other media can advantageously be attached to content recommendations and notifications according to recommendation submitters, content providers, or other filter criteria. Meta-information about content can be submitted and associated with the appropriate content. Meta-information requesters can be used to access information and receive notifications about content reviews, rankings, and changes in content status as they are submitted. xe2x80x9cInstrumentationxe2x80x9d of HTML pages is provided by taking HTML pages from other sites and modifying the layout with icons and hyperlinks to enable users to easily view ratings, recommend content, and/or notify, share, stash, content through associated icons.
More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus for collaboratively searching one or more knowledge databases formed by a combination of databases from a global computer network. The apparatus preferably includes a computer communications network, a plurality of serving means positioned in communication with the computer communications network for collectively providing at least one knowledge database, a plurality of client user interfacing means positioned in communication with the computer communications network for providing user interface access to the computer communications network, and collaborative searching means, e.g., a collaborative searching engine, positioned in communication with the computer communications network and accessible through the plurality of client user interfacing means for providing collaborative searching with each of the plurality of client user interfacing means. The collaborative searching means preferably includes query searching means for conducting search queries of content of the at least one knowledge database, search results ranking means responsive to the query searching means for providing ranked content search results representative of the relative closeness of a requested search query to a search inputted by at least one user when conducting a search through use at least one of the plurality of client user interfacing means, and search results updating means for continuously updating the content search results responsive to input from other users of the plurality of client user interfacing means during a predetermined time period.
The present invention also provides a method for collaborative searching at least one knowledge database. The method preferably includes communicating with a computer communications network and through a plurality of client-user computer interfaces and searching with each of the plurality of client-user computer interfaces one or more knowledge databases formed by a combination of databases from a global computer network. The searching step preferably includes the steps of conducting search queries of content of at least one knowledge database, ranking content search results representative of the relative closeness of a requested search query to a search inputted by at least one user when conducting a search through use at least one of a plurality of client-user computer interfaces, and continuously updating the content search results responsive to input from other users of the plurality of client-user computer interfaces.